1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved frusto-conical, spiral fuel economization and pollution reduction device for use with the carburetors of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Although fuel economization and/or pollution reduction devices for use in or with the carburetors of internal combustion engines are known, the same are, in many instances, relatively complex and expensive, and require the use of one or more moving parts to thus reduce the overall reliability thereof. Too, many of the prior art devices of this nature require relatively extensive modification of the internal engine carburetor for the utilization thereof and, in addition, require relatively precise calibration and regular servicing. Also, many of these prior art devices are not readily adaptable for use with a wide variety of different internal combustion engine carburetors. Further, it is believed very well known by those skilled in this art that, in many instances, the actual performance provided by the prior art fuel economization and/or pollution reduction devices falls far short indeed of the performance claims made for such devices.